


Fallen

by bigleosis



Series: A gift of God [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crowley's Fall, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Flashbacks, Frightened Thea, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, soft Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: Thea dreams of Crowley's fall
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Thea Fell/Adam Young
Series: A gift of God [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415053
Kudos: 24





	Fallen

**Fallen**

The dreams had started shortly before her sixteenth birthday.  
She had never turned a mere thought to them, had ignored them most of the time. They left her unsettled when she woke up, yes. But she never remembered what they were about or what was happening in them. There was just that deep feeling of wrongness they left in her chest.  
Also, she didn't want to scare anyone, so Thea kept it to herself. It had only been dreams after all.  
After Adam had arrived back in Tadfield it had been getting better. Or she was to distracted to care about those weird feelings. There had been other weird feelings within her and it had taken her a good few weeks until she realized what it was.

Aziraphale had been smug when she had told him about it. That she might have fallen in love with the former Antichrist. And that he seemed to be in love with her as well. He only had smiled at her, cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her forehead.  
_“I know,”_ was all he had said.  
Crowley wasn't that happy about the change in affairs, to be honest. He had gifted Adam with a bed full of eels and toads after Thea's and his first encounter after she had told him that he had flirted with her. It had been hard for Crowley to see his baby girl falling in love with someone else, that wasn't Aziraphale or himself. And he had envied Adam from the bottom of his heart. His girl had belonged to him, all her love had been turned towards him for sixteen years and he had felt complete for the first time in six millennia. And now it was taken from him. It felt like his heart had been ripped out … once again.  
Thea had always been able to sense when Crowley was in distress and had asked what was bothering him. He had tried to tone it down, to make it seem unimportant, but his daughter was too clever for him sometimes and she had lured his feelings out of him. It had touched her, deeply, that Crowley seemed to love her that much. And she had promised him, that her eternal love for him, and Aziraphale, would never change. That it was impossible to take that away from him.  
Crowley still wasn't happy about it, but he was able to cope with it. Still, he had an extra eye on Adam.

**~*~**

Two years had passed since then.  
It had been a lovely evening. They had spent it in the backyard of their cottage in Tadfield, surrounded by Crowley's beautiful plants and warmed by a small bonfire. Adam had told her parents about his upcoming time in London, to finish his studies and to be able to call himself a doctor. Aziraphale had offered him a room at their flat. They would be going back themselves in spring after Thea had been accepted at the dance company. Why not helping Adam there? Crowley had rolled his eyes hard but hadn't said a word after he had seen Thea's happy face. He wasn't able to deny her anything.

Thea had gone to bed shortly after midnight. Adam following her, of course. Thea had changed into her pyjamas and wrapped herself in her blanket before Adam wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. With a small smile on her lips, she closed her eyes and was asleep shortly after, her hand covering his.

_  
He hadn't meant to fall. He had just hung around the wrong people.  
All he made was one mistake.  
All he had done was asking questions.  
Now he was falling … one wrong step was all it had taken.  
He felt the air swooshing around him, doing nothing to stop him. The air around him growing hotter with every second. The smell of Sulphur getting more intense with every meter he fell.  
It burned … his wings burned … he had never felt such pain before! He could smell the burning feathers. His body was in pure agony. It felt like he was being ripped apart and being put together all the wrong way.  
He tried to stop his fall with his wings, but they didn't work … didn't spread like usual.  
His feathers, his soul, turning to ash, turning black like the night that started to surround him.  
He dropped like a stone, deeper and deeper and deeper.  
He didn't feel the impact when he hit the hard ground.  
He lay there for a long time, not able to move. The pain was all he felt. His soul was shattered, like his wings … it burned … it didn't stop.  
All he wanted to do was scream! Screaming at the world, at God, at Lucifer, at the angels … at heaven and hell … at himself for being so stupid! Why he had trusted them, had followed them … it had been dangerous from the start!  
The pain was blinding but he tried to open his eyes and turning to his side …  
A sob escaped his lips when he saw what was left of his once white wings ...they were nearly gone … turned all black and still burning … burning to the core of his soul.  
He wasn't able to hold back the screams anymore.  
_

Thea woke with a start, a loud scream on her lips. She clutched at her shoulders, feeling the pain in her own body … the hurt, the angst, the loneliness, the anger, the abandonment, the fear … the burning!  
She slumped forward, burying her face in the blanket, trying to mute her sobs as her fingers ghosted over her shoulder blades, trying to soothe the pain. Thea knew what she had seen in her dream, whom she had seen and her heart broke into a thousand pieces.

“Puppet?” Adam's voice was quiet, tinged with fear and worry. “Puppet is everything okay?”

She shook her head, while she tried to free herself from the blanket. She needed to see him. She needed to see him now!  
Adam helped her and as soon as she was free she leaped out of bed and ran through the dark house, blinded by her own tears, but her feet knew the way. She opened the door to her parents' bedroom with the flick of her wrist, not caring about magic at the moment.  
Crowley woke the second the door hit the wall and sat up, just to have his daughter in his lap not a second later.  
Her hands cupped his face, looking in his eyes just to see when the realization hit him.

“Thea ...” he whispered before he hugged her close.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in his shoulder, heart-wrenching sobs shaking her body. Her fingers rested between his shoulder blades where his wings sprouted and Crowley laid his head against hers. Silent tears were streaming down his face, while he held his crying daughter, rubbing his hands in soothing circles over her back.  
He was able to sense her emotions. Had always been. And to know now what she had dreamt about was dreadful. He had never talked to anyone about it, not even his Angel knew about it. Of course, he had asked, but he hadn't been able to answer him properly. It still hurt too much.  
And now his beautiful baby girl knew … had felt every second of it … he hadn't felt that miserable in a very long time.

A soft blanket appeared around Thea's shoulders and Crowley raised his head, only to see Aziraphale sitting next to them on the edge of the bed, smiling sadly at them. He didn't say a word, he hadn't wanted to intrude, only wanted to make sure they were alright … at least as alright they could be at this moment.  
Thea was still crying, more quietly now, still clinging to him as her life depended on it. Crowley placed the blanket safely around her, before he wrapped his arms tightly around her, while Aziraphale's hand soothed down her sleep mused hair.  
Crowley wanted to thank him, wanted to tell him how much he loved him, but Aziraphale shook his head, not needing the words. He knew, after all.  
He got up from the bed, leaving the bedroom, giving them some time to collect themselves.

Thea didn't know how much time had passed. She only felt the deep love of her father surrounding her, his warmth, his heart beating under her cheek. Crowley's arms were still holding her tight and she would have complained if it weren't for her own sake to feel him. To know that he was alive and with her …

“Does it still burn?” she asked quietly.

“Sometimes,” he answered honestly. “But most of the time I don't even think about it. It happened a very long time ago.” His fingers carded through her hair, massaging her scalp. “And if it hadn't happened I wouldn't have met your father, I wouldn't have saved the world … I wouldn't have gotten you.”

Thea raised her head. Her eyes meeting his. “Is it worth it?”

Crowley smiled at her. “Every single second of it, baby girl. But could you promise me one thing?”  
She nodded. “Please keep it to yourself. At least for now. I haven't told anyone … you're the first to know and I don't want to alarm your father.” Crowley sighed. “I'm not sure if I am ready for him to know.”

“I promise! I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.”

Thea rested her head back on his shoulder and Crowley kissed the top of her head. She was just the sweetest child he could have asked for.

“You created the stars, didn't you?”

Crowley looked up at the ceiling. “I did. I worked alongside God and the other Archangels. I created Alpha Centauri. I'm still very fond of it. We could visit it if you want to.”

Thea giggled and a heavy weight lifted from Crowley's heart. “Don't be silly, papa.”

“Am not! Haven't we ever told you, that I wanted to go there when I realized that it was my fault that Armageddon wouldn't happen? I wanted to take your daddy with me, but he was a bit naïve back then, believed that he could talk to God and prevent everything.”

“After all, I had figured out where Adam was,” Aziraphale spoke quietly from the door.

He held two cups in his hand, steaming with hot cocoa. He entered the room, Adam following him with a worried look on his face. The young man looked so lost and scared, Crowley felt a small bit sorry for him.  
Thea turned her head in Adam's direction but didn't make any amends from leaving Crowley. She placed a hand at Adam's cheek and gave him a small smile when he gave her a worried look.

“Everything's alright, I promise. I just need to be here tonight, okay?”

Adam placed his hand above hers and kissed her wrist tenderly. “'Course puppet. I'll go back to bed then.”

He kissed her knuckles before he placed her hand back on Crowley's chest. He gave them one last look and left.

“You think he is okay?” Aziraphale asked. “You scared him pretty much when you woke up screaming.”

“Yes,” Thea answered. “I'll explain it to him later.”

But now she needed to be here, with her papa and make sure that he was safe.  
That he was loved and nothing like this would ever happen to him again.  
Everyone who wanted to hurt him had to fight her first.  
And she wouldn't take any prisoners.


End file.
